


teenage dreams

by rumpledvelvet



Series: devilman tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - OAV/OVA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Sometimes you just need to make out in a car.





	teenage dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this is for ggbirdy's prompt on tumblr! they wanted OVA ryokira making out in ryo's car and i happily provided!

Akira was too big for the backseat of Ryo’s car in all of the best ways. His broad shoulders boxed Ryo in and his biceps flexed pleasingly on either side of his head. Ryo wouldn’t go as far as to say that he was divinely favored, but he definitely considered it when his boyfriend’s generous pecs peeked out from the open buttons of his black silk shirt. 

“Ryo,” Akira said, his voice sort and husky as he brushed his nose lightly over Ryo’s jaw and hairline. “Are you going to kiss me or just keep staring?”

Ryo, admittedly, was inclined to keep staring but kissing Akira was far too good of an opportunity to pass up. “Kiss you, I guess.” 

“You  _guess_ ,” he teased with a soft laugh before leaning in to kiss Ryo and keep him from coming up with some half-assed, snippy comeback. 

Ryo sighed into the kiss, his hands sliding up Akira’s muscular back as his own legs came up to wrap around Akira’s waist until there was no more space left between them. There was no poetry in the way that Akira kissed Ryo. It was slow and unhurried, and there was the lingering taste of corn nuts and cherry slurpee on his tongue. Akira’s lips were chapped and dry, too, but Ryo loved very motherfucking second of it. 

Asuka Ryo didn’t believe in a God, but he did think that salvation could be found somewhere in between Akira’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts at any time on my tumblr ([akiraspeach](https://akiraspeach.tumblr.com)) & twitter ([lotorfenty](https://twitter.com/lotorfenty/))!


End file.
